


【擎蜂】不可控事件

by Airspirit



Category: Transformers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspirit/pseuds/Airspirit
Summary: 天雷。不建议观看
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 10





	【擎蜂】不可控事件

◾️是自慰。是自慰。是自慰。重要的事情说三遍。我流纯情小机子自我开发。天雷。快走还来得及  
◾️纯属自嗨的瞎几把写。没带脑子。不好看。  
◾️有千救暗（明）示。什么背景大家喜欢哪个就是哪个。哥并没真的出场。

***  
大黄蜂，公认的友善者，自诩的外交大师，现在正面临自己交际生涯的究极困境。

“所以你知道什么是自我调节，是不是？得了，告诉他吧，小蜂，这根本和机体健康没半点关系，说真的，在这方面你真是保守得让我出乎意料，探长——”

“我不是要否认这种行为，但就像我刚才说的，干什么都要保持适当的度，爵士。我……”

“承认吧，你就是不敢正视自己。想想看，咱们身上哪块地方没被自己亲眼看着炸掉又接回来？低头看看自己那点东西根本不算什么，你担心什么呢。”

探长求助地忘向大黄蜂。他擅长以理服人，但爵士在某些奇怪方面的好胜心现在击得他连连败退，他只能把希望寄托在大黄蜂身上，希望他们和善的小朋友能让爵士别再那么咄咄逼人。

“哦，当然。我是说，呃……”大黄蜂在这样求助和寻求支持的双重目光夹击下不得不开口，他只是路过，听到的最完整的话大概只从爵士提到他名字的那句开始。但直觉告诉他这两人之前激烈讨论的自我调节跟他认知中的并不是一个概念，而更糟糕的是他们似乎都默认大黄蜂知道那是什么意思。这让小机子涌到嘴边的一句问话突然脱不出口，好像这就辜负了他们对自己的认知似的。

“我相信你们说的都有道理，但、唔……关于这方面的问题，为什么不去问问救护车呢？没人会比他更了解我们的生理构造了。”

最后一句他突然语调流畅底气十足，救护车的确是个无懈可击的挡箭牌，一切生理问题的争论都可以用“为什么不去问问无所不知的救护车呢”结尾。当然并没有人真的会去问，医生的时间宝贵，拿一些无聊的伪科学知识去试探他大概率会亲身体验自己提出的蠢问题。

“好主意。”爵士说。他开始和探长勾肩搭背往外走，好像刚才两人并没有为奇怪的问题争吵。“我们当然会问的。不过在那之前，我还是坚定的探索派……”

大黄蜂看着他俩朝医务室相反的方向离开，最后他犹豫片刻，自己朝那扇泛着金属白光的自动门走去。

***  
“自我调节？那不是我们的本能吗，处理系统负责调控我们的能耗和生物反应，比如能量不够，就优先供给火种和中央芯片，反之就……”“不，救护车，我问的自我调节好像不是那个意思。”

大黄蜂出声打断医生的专业演说，如果他不主动的话救护车可能会给他背完一整部塞伯坦人神经生理学（上），然后再就其落后之处做一番演说。他可没时间听医生说这些。

“刚才爵士在和探长似乎在争论这种行为会不会造成危害，我觉得他们应该不是在说这种自我调节……”

救护车终于抬起光学镜扫了他一眼，医生锐利的目光扎得小机子险些跳起来，结果在他提出抗议前反而是救护车先笑出了声。

“普神啊，我明白了。而你甚至连这个词是什么意思都不知道，是不是？”

好在医生令人安心的一点就在于他总会把科普放在嘲笑之前进行。“准确地说，他们说的是自我刺激，……顺便一说，考虑到你也不是幼生体了，现在才知道这事确实让我蛮惊讶的，大黄蜂。”

好吧。也可能是同时进行。不过考虑到医生的一贯做派，大黄蜂还是心存感激地认为他对自己嘴下留情了，毕竟作为汽车人金句产出的主力之一救护车可从不缺笑话人的俏皮话。

“你知道火种结合，对吧。”救护车一扬手，本来还是圆锯形态的手又重新变回正常形态，他从架上抽了块数据板丢到小机子膝上，“第三段，读出来。”

“火种结合是塞伯坦人最神圣的仪式，除却记忆库和情感模块的共享，该过程中的机体交流也是火种结合的重要组成部分。双方进行者通过对接面板刺激相关线路，从而达到火种和机体的双重共鸣。撇开情感因素，敏感线路对机体产生的刺激在一定程度上几可与火种共鸣产生的满足感相提并论。……”

“就是这样。”救护车打断他道，“这本来是建立在火种结合基础上的自发行为，不过大部分人在找到伴侣之前就已经自己尝试过了。没什么大不了的，也没危害，别上头了就行。”

小机子疑惑地偏偏头，“这还会持续多久吗？”

医生露出已婚人士的怜悯笑容。“因人而定，小家伙。但这种感觉真的很奇妙，应该说……非常让人容易上瘾。在结合之前我都没想过我们的身体竟然会自主爆发出这么强烈的反应，我还跟千斤顶一起写过一篇这方面的论文，不过都没什么人看。难道科学论证还不如那些地摊三流小说写的玩意儿？说出去也不知该谁笑谁。”

“多谢了救护车，我知道这些就够了。感谢你的解释。”小机子从椅子上跳下来，医生挥挥手示意他不用把数据板塞回去。“这套资料你拿回去看好了，多了解点生理知识也好。不过我先提醒你一句，这种事因人而异，虽然理论上没什么危害，但你自己还是思量着点好。”

大黄蜂回头冲他露出了个再真诚不过的笑容。“当然，救护车。我只是想保证我的知识在正常水平上，具体操作我可没兴趣。”

起码在他离开医务室时这话是真心的。

***  
温暖的电流极为缓慢地从机体柔软的下腹部蔓延上升。随之而来的还有仿佛身体内被突然扯出绷直的线路。痒。酥麻。快感突然沿着全身每一簇电流炸开。年轻机子猛地仰起头，几乎失控般地呻吟出声。

他太低估自己的身体了。

离爵士和探长的争吵已过去好几个太阳周期，接过救护车的数据板并把它丢到床下和一堆杂物吃灰的日子也过了同样久。但年轻人的好奇心简直是地狱级的捉摸不透，在完成了所有工作目标和个人生活小目标并处于百无聊赖的状态达整整四分之一个周期之久后，大黄蜂突然想起了被他遗忘的数据板，并决定迈出人生第一步试试看这所谓能堪比火种结合的行为究竟是什么。

虽然对自己胳膊或是腿部的线路熟悉到闭上眼也能接上断肢的程度，但自己的对接面板他的确是第一次见。密布的电路神经让这块部位成为了塞伯坦人最密不示人的隐秘区域，只在极少数场合才会打开。说实在话，在此前大黄蜂甚至不知道原来火种结合时这玩意也能派上用场，他在生理知识领域显然还有块极大盲区待填补。

但怎么做才能让这块地方达到救护车所说的那种强烈反应？年轻机子试探着打开了对接面板的前部，碍于机型他没办法低头完全看到自己，只好搬了面镜子对着充电床，自己小心翼翼地半张开腿打量自己那根静静躺着的输出管。

他本以为要让这玩意产生反应得大费一番力气，却没想到自己从未使用过的部件敏感得要命，单是他用手触碰便产生仿佛微弱电流刺过的奇异感。仿佛摸索到新世界大门一点边缘的新人立刻追逐起那一闪即逝的刺激，柔软指尖无师自通地划过电路密布宛如花纹的输出管表面，塞伯坦人手指特有的金属纹路此刻竟成了激活电路的触发器，更多的微弱刺激流动起来，年轻机子隐约感到它们都在汇聚向某个方向。太过于专心追寻那幽灵般感觉的后果便是他甚至还未反应过来，手掌便先接触到了那滚烫、甚至在微微颤抖的器物——他竟是看了镜子才发现，先前安静的输出管不知何时竟挺立起来，镜中机子光滑的腿部机甲泛着柔和的暖光，他这才发现自己不知何时已两腿叉开，以某种近乎放荡的姿势把自己摊在床上。

汽车人小侦察兵的求知欲在这时突然脱离理智，放肆地由本能引领着奔向未知方向。生物基因深处的冲动藤蔓般生长，在无人察觉时已将初次涉足这片领域的新人缠绕勒紧。大黄蜂想知道那些电流，那些微小的、带着暖意的、在他身体中闪烁的电流流去何方。它们徘徊在他的对接面板附近，让他控制不住想要触碰、如果需要甚至不惜破坏周围的一切让它们真正流淌进他的身体里。他甚至已经先一步幻想起了这种感觉，身材娇小的机子难耐地在对他来说过分宽大的充电床上侧身翻滚，他从未如现在般渴望触碰自己。他的输出管甚至都因这股渴望而被焦急的双手搓弄得又疼又痒，在自慰方面还是个新手的机子只能遵从那眼看就要触发的快感，几近失去理智地寻找将其释放的出口。输出管带着软金属特有的手感在主人手中被粗暴甚至说得上凶狠地揉捏，雏机的笨拙手法在此刻却成了舒缓热潮的最优法。大黄蜂颤抖着顺从心意，不断按压逐渐清晰如闪电般聚集至输出管顶端的那个点，他不断抽动手中那根，指尖在顶端摩擦反复，快感终于以前所未有的清晰聚集，共同冲向顶端，他还未能意识到发生了什么，就已经下意识扬起脖颈，接受从腹部突然窜至脑中的震撼。

热潮微微褪去。他终于清楚地看到自己好看圆润的胸甲和柔软的腹部不知何时撒上了白色液体。他甚至疑惑了一刻这液体从何而来，而后才从自己尚还滴着这体液的输出管上找到答案。此前从未对自己做过如此事情的年轻机子像是把自己栽进水中的小动物，一面沉浸于恐惧中，却甩不掉那一瞬间隔绝于世的奇妙感。大黄蜂想就此住手，但身体却开始违背他的意愿。他刚抬起腰，一股骤然的异样感立刻窜入他的脊椎。大黄蜂支撑不住地重新倒在床上，学习能力极强的小机子在这方面似乎也适应极好，他甚至已经能熟练地抚摸过输出管上藏着身体秘密的那些小小突出，让隐藏的快感比第一次快上几倍地迅速冲到顶端。

镜子早已不知何时被踢到了床下，但不用看大黄蜂也知道自己现在是如何糟糕的样子：被热量冲得通红的面甲，无法自抑张开的双腿，还有那根该死的、敏感得让人无法控制的输出管直直挺在下腹。但这还不够。新人不知脑内突然蹦出的念头来自何方，但身体早已自行发出难耐的信号：他感到有什么液体在身后渗出，惊慌的小机子慌忙摸向身后，却发现对接面板的后半部分不知何时也已打开，正不甘地向外缓缓渗着粉色的润滑液体。部分粉色甚至和之前洒落的白色已经混杂在了一起，大黄蜂神使鬼差地沾了一点那液体凑近，竟探测到一股有如植物般的气味，居然也不讨厌。

但如果是对于前面的开发还是误打误撞，那后面就只能靠一点点的小心摸索。大黄蜂摸到自己的借口处还有一圈柔软而有弹性的保护叶片，这让他不得不费了点功夫才将手指真正探进那个又紧又热的对接孔。探索自己的身体总带有点诡异的放肆感和惊讶感。刚将一根手指探进的小机子并未发现自己的内部除了柔软的内壁和略高的温度有何特别之处，有点急躁的年轻机子刚准备将手指抽出，指节却阴差阳错狠狠磨过内壁的某个凸起。他当即双腿一软，张口哈出一声无力的气声。甚至连那根不安分的输出管都不再需要他双手的照顾，自己就靠着这一次意外的刺激重新颤巍巍地站立起来。大黄蜂强撑着翻身跪倒在床上，这次他学聪明了，不再急躁地深入手指，而是缓慢地摸索过自己柔软的内壁，试探着按压起其中微小的突起。

于是这次的快感来得更加猛烈和无法预料，他根本没有招架之力，腿软得整个身子伏在床上。现在的大黄蜂完全失了平日的谦和，他简直贪心地按压自己发现的每一个敏感处，快感又一次接连不断地冲上脊椎、冲上头脑。小机子湛蓝的光学镜已盈出点点清洁液，他甚至没发现自己的头雕被压得几乎要嵌进床里，他感到自己裂成了两半，一半的自己哭着请求停下，另一半的自己却操纵着身体，放肆地将他柔软的内壁揉压得更狠，让他的头脑终于一片空白。

失控使他变得更加贪婪。他开始想要更多。火种共鸣……满足感……什么能给他满足？……他现在只渴望被填满，被抚摸。……他敏感的线路应该由更适合它的手摩过，那双手要大而有力，要能包裹住他小巧的输出管，要能将他的腿抬起，露出后面那个挡着柔软叶片的小孔。……那双手还要有修长的手指，要能插入他……不，不该是手指，手指没办法满足他，应该是另一根输出管，是的，另一根输出管。……他要那根输出管填满自己的每一寸内壁，那根输出管还要有鼓胀的电路和充沛的电流，然后它会狠狠摩擦过他内壁每一处的敏感带，把白色的交合液灌进……他粉色的对接液会顺着那根粗大的对接管流出来，他会……那个人，他还有温和厚重的嗓音，他拥有力量却温柔无比，他的光学镜深沉专注，光是看着他，光是想着他……

“呜……呜啊……擎天柱……哈……我……啊………”

他不得不死死咬住下唇才没让支离破碎的呻吟漏出。突然间万般情绪涌来，他几乎自虐地揉按身体，快感夹着警告瞬间遍布他的全身和系统。

他下线了。

***  
第二天小侦查兵起床后觉得隐隐不对。因外来刺激带来的快感本该随他系统重启彻底消失不见，现在他却总隐隐感到对接面板像是窜着小电流般发痒。大黄蜂并没多想，只外出依旧进行日常所需活动。时间不等人，他大概只是第一次经历这些，身体还没适应。

但异样感却随着他的活动越来越强烈，最终直接到了甚至能被察觉的地步。

“小蜂，你不舒服吗？怎么一直在晃腿？”飞过山开会离得近，大咧咧的机子直接问出声，在场起码一半人的目光都朝小机子的腿上看过来。大黄蜂又羞又气恨不得揍他一拳，却碍着身体实在不能动，只好摆摆手慌忙转移大家注意，“没事，可能是昨天撞坏了脚，我待会儿调整一下腿部线路就好。”

小机子的诚信度一直饱受信赖，于是便没人再多问。大黄蜂撇开视线，死死盯住脚尖。腹部的紧绷感还在，他根本不敢乱动。

因人而异的自娱活动。他好像把自己推到不得了的境地去了啊。


End file.
